


Symphony

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the kisses that stay throughout your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

He is the one who first says, “I love you.”  
  
Then there are kisses that brush, hover, hesitate—masked confessions in a world that condemns everything you feel and call it wrong. He kisses you anyway, and these are the ones which steal your heart.  
  
And then there are kisses that claim and mark, heedless of risks and repercussion. You never once push him away, for those kisses tell you how much he wants, _needs_ you.  
  
There are also kisses that seek assurance and forgiveness from your unresponsive lips, whenever he makes you angry—and earn it five minutes later, because he is ridiculous and incorrigible and you love him although he is ridiculous and, well, incorrigible.  
  
Also kisses that pour out all his adoration and love when you sing only and only for him.  
  
And kisses that coax the sounds you so desperately want to keep inside your throat, because you're so embarrassed and so turned on and he's smirking like the bastard he is.  
  
Kisses that indulge and pamper you until you cannot remember what you're angry for anymore.  
  
Kisses that make you laugh, because you’re the happiest man on earth and you’re in love.  
  
Then kisses that soothe the sting a little, when you hear another comment about how disgusting it is to fall in love with another man.  
  
Kisses that feel like doubt, or perhaps it’s your own doubt.  
  
Kisses that fill the emptiness and bridge the silence, two things the starts breeding ceaselessly between you and him, now that you know it’s impossible. (Falling in love with another man? Seriously?)  
  
Kisses that burn promises to your skin, knowing that they can only be that—promises.  
  
Kisses that hurt and cut, because he has hurt you and all you want is to hurt him in return.  
  
Kisses that taste like salt and despair, when you know that the two of you are coming to an end.  
  
Kisses that embellish dreams, because it’s the only place where you can see him anymore.  
  
Kisses that put a stop to it all.  
  
Kisses that bring you straight running back to him—because after all this time, he is still the only one you’re waiting for.  
  
Kisses that taste like salt but no longer like despair, because you both are crying but smiling.  
  
Kisses that teach you that hope isn’t a brightly burning fire; it’s a frail little snowflake, a promise of something better, and it will melt away if you don’t treat it like something precious, something worth fighting for.  
  
Kisses that stay, although everything else is gone.  
  
Kisses that set a new stone on a very long winding road, when you finally marry him, with only seven guests in attendance and none from the family, his or yours.  
  
Kisses that say this is us, here, loving each other.  
  
Kisses that feel like the only thing right in the world when everything else feels wrong.  
  
Kisses that beg _please don’t leave please please please don’t leave me_ days and hours before you are wheeled into the operation room.  
  
Kisses that greet you back, wet with tears, when you finally open your eyes again.  
  
Kisses that say thank you for staying, thank you for not giving up, thank you for loving me.  
  
Kisses that still come with _good morning, beautiful world_ , twenty, thirty years after you took his hand in front of God and the world.  
  
Those kisses are the things that get you through life. He has kissed every part of you, body, heart, and soul, and your life is woven around them, note by note, second by second.  
  
“I love you,” you say, your wrinkled hand in his.  
  
He smiles, still brighter than the sun, and kisses you again.  
  
  
 ** _End_**  
  
  
---  
  
  



End file.
